Gomez and his Jealousy
by TeenagePeacock
Summary: At Gomez and Morticia's annual Halloween party, Gomez gets jealous of his wife dancing with other men. He decides to remind her who she belongs to. Angsty/Dark Gomez. Contains smut.


**Warning: Contains smut and a dark and jealous Gomez**

Morticia danced so gracefully around the room. Her movements were so effortless it was enticing. The way her black dress clung to her hips as so moved them to the beat of the music was erotic. And it didn't go unnoticed.

Several men at the party stared, their mouths ajar at the sight. Some of the wives of those men were staring too, if only to learn her secrets. What was it that made Morticia Addams so seductive when she wasn't trying?

As she moved, Morticia's eyes scanned the room. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, but she was looking for just one. She continued to dance around in her flirty manor until her eyes fell upon him. Standing in the corner, with his back to her, was Gomez.

Something seemed so off about her love. His normal clean-cut look was replaced by a disheveled mess. Tendrils of smoke bellowed from the cigar hanging from his lips. His hair was messy instead of it's usual slicked back style. Upon further inspection, Tish saw that his jacket and vest were open and his shirt untucked. Something was definitely wrong.

Morticia dances through the crowd of men that gathered around her and laid a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Mon Cher," She questioned. With just a single touch, she could feel the heat rolling off of him. She fought to keep her normal cool composure.

Gomez didn't turn to face her, but Tish could still feel the burning look in his eyes. It sent shivers down her spine, but still she pressed on. "Gomez, darling," she treaded lightly, "what's the matter?"

"Cara," he whispered, finally turning to face her, "Why must they stare. Don't they know who you belong to?"

Morticia lost her composure when she saw the look on her husband's face. She gasped and tried to step back. His eyes burned dark with a mixture of lust and rage. He caught her wrist and kissed it lustfully. "You're mine, Morticia. Not theirs."

As frightened as she was when Gomez got so worked up, she couldn't help but melt into his words. She loved his jealousy and his undying love. She shuddered as his lips traveled up to her neck.

"Shall we go for a walk in the moonlight?" He whispered seductively against her neck.

A groan escaped her control in response and before she knew it, her husband was whisking her away into the graveyard. They walked side by side in silence until the music from the mansion faded and they were standing in silence.

Gomez stopped first. The heat radiating from his body was enough to burn a town to the ground. Morticia was enticed. He grabbed her hand again but this time, he pulled her against him and kissed her lips.

Morticia melted into the kiss, her long nails tangling in her husband's hair. She could feel his need radiating off of him. She needed him too. She wanted so badly to feel him. To know she belonged to him and only him.

Her husband's lips found her neck as he kissed and sucked, marking her pale skin as his own. Another moan escaped Morticia's control as she melted into him.

Gomez growled suddenly and bit down on his wife's neck. Morticia gasped and raked her nails down his chest. She was trying desperately to push him away and pull him closer at the same time.

When Gomez finally drew back, Morticia gasped as she saw her blood trickling from his lips. He licked it away and kissed her forcefully again. She groaned as the taste of her blood filled their mouths. She must have been crazy to be enjoying this so much. The horror only added to the want.

Again, Gomez suddenly pulled away from his wife. He stalked around her like a predator encircling its prey just before the kill. The heat radiating from his body had intensified. When he spoke, Morticia could hear the sheer demonic rage in his voice. "Follow me, Cara Mia." He practically growled before turning and walking into the woods.

Morticia had to gather all of her strength before she could follow. She knew this was trouble, but she couldn't help feeling the need to follow. She made her way into the woods until she couldn't see. The thick leaves above made the clearing pitch black. She felt her heart beat quicken as a nearby branch snapped. She willed her eyes to adjust. To make out some outline. Some shape to let her know it was her husband.

Though she couldn't see them, she felt his blazing eyes staring at her from across the clearing. She could feel them burning into her soul.

"M-Mon Cher?" She stuttered, all composure lost.

Another branch snapped as he moved closer. Again, Gomez circled his wife like he was stalking his prey. After a moment, he reached out in one fluid movement, untying her corset.

Tish gasped as her dress fell to the ground, her lungs free, but her breath quickened and felt more constrained than ever. She shivered as the cool air penetrated her skin.

Morticia leaned backward, seeking the heat rolling from her husband's skin, but he sidestepped and slowly shrugged off his jacket and vest.

"Who do you belong to, Tish?" He growled.

Morticia shivered at the roughness in her husband's voice. "Only you, Mon extase." She paused, hoping her French would have its usual effect on Gomez.

He launched himself at her. Tackling her to the ground and planting heated kisses all down her neck and over her breasts. Tish gasped at the sudden action. She tried to push him off but once again, his strength was winning. She usually loved to be in control. Loved to watch her husband come undone under her, but there was something so raw and terrifying about the way he was acting. Morticia couldn't help but surrender control.

Gomez rocked himself against her. Tish could feel his erection through his pants. A soft moan left her lips as he rocked against her again. She reached between them to unzip his pants. But he swiped her hand away.

"Don't move, Cara Mia" he whispered with such force she felt an obligation to comply.

Gomez pulled away and vanished back into the darkness to remove his trousers. Tish shivered in the cold, willing her husband to return. She didn't move or search for him. She only waited in the blackness as she was told.

After a few moments, Gomez was beside her, sliding his hands down her body. He moved on top of his wife and planted wet, hot kisses over her face and neck. He made sure to lick over the dried blood from where he bit earlier, causing his wife to gasp and arch into him.

"Please..." Morticia whispered after a few minutes of his mouth teasing every inch of her except where she so desperately needed. "Please, Gomez."

He silenced her with a rough kiss and lined himself up, pushing in quickly. He rocked his hips into her hard and fast, letting out all of the evil rage he'd built up. Morticia was moaning and squirming under him as he thrusted, pounded into her. She could feel every inch of him with each thrust, filling her.

Soon their moans and shrieks filled the air and Tish wanted...no needed release. She could feel it building quickly in her stomach the intense orgasm threatening to hit at any second.

"Oh, Gomez!" She cried out in warning.

Just as she did, her husband's orgasm erupted inside of her. She could feel his cum filling her and spilling out. It was just what she was looking for to bring her over the edge. Tish arches forward, her toes curling and vision whiting as she reached her climax. She could vaguely hear what she could only imagine was herself moaning in the distance. Then all was quiet.

Gomez pulled his softening cock out carefully and rolled them over so his wife's head was resting on his chest. All remnants of his rage were gone. Even his body was several degrees cooler. He ran his fingers through her hair as she regained her usual cool composure.

They just laid there in the grass for a while, breathing each other in before Gomez spoke. "Mine, Cara Mia. I love you and don't you forget that."

Morticia cooed, "I love you too, Mon Cher. I could never forget who I belong to." She kissed at his chest.

Gomez smiled to himself, stroking her hair. He felt a pinch at his chest right above his heart. "Ouch!" He said suddenly, lifting his head from the grass.

"Ouch..." He said again a bit more softly as her tongue trailed over the blood from where her teeth punctured. "What was that for?"

Morticia flashed a wicked smile. "Just a little reminder of who you belong to." She lapped at the blood playfully.

Gomez let his head fall back on the grass and smiled. He'd definitely met his match.


End file.
